(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically operated elevatable clothes drying assembly, and in particular to an elevatable clothes drying assembly operated by electricity to make clothes hanging and drying more convenient and safer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, clothes along with their hangers are hung on a bamboo suspended at a high position of the verandah or balcony for drying purposes. This method is inconvenient and time consuming. An elevatable clothes drying assembly was later developed. In such known assembly, the clothes are hung on a rod or pole, which is pulled up by means of ropes. When the clothes are dry, the rod or pole is dropped by means of the ropes as well. Such manually operated clothes drying assembly has problems. When the clothes are wet, they are heavy, and pulling of the ropes is difficult. Besides, the ropes may easily get entangled.